


Toda mi vida

by stelfy94



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Idiots in Love, KageHina - Freeform, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Rivals to Lovers, Volleyball Match, professional players - Freeform, professional volleyball
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelfy94/pseuds/stelfy94
Summary: Porque Hinata Shoyo era la persona que Kageyama había esperado toda su vida.Todos los personajes de Haikyuu y demás son obra de Haruichi Furudate.Contiene spoilers del arco actual del manga.Posibles menciones de otras ships.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Toda mi vida

_Advertencia: contiene muchos spoilers del arco actual del manga (Capítulo 388 - 389 y_ _previos_ _)._

* * *

Las luces. La audiencia. La cancha. El olor del gimnasio. Los contrincantes. La pelota. La red.

Todo eso estaba presente y Kageyama era plenamente consciente de todo ello. Todo dándole sentido, y animándolo de una y mil formas.

Jugar lo daba plenitud, le hacía sentir tan bien y tan útil. Ser colocador, ser simplemente un jugador; tocar el balón, servir, levantar para un remate, anotar un punto, hace una finta o un saque mortal que les llevara a un punto automático. El volleyball era algo que le llenaba, algo que amaba, probablemente su primer amor. Sí, definitivamente su primer amor. La actividad que siempre le hizo seguir adelante, lo único que amó y que unió tanto con la persona que había sido el pilar de su vida: su abuelo.

Ese afable hombre le había criado y le había enseñado a amar el volleyball, le hizo describir lis juegos profesionales, le hizo entender las posiciones en la cancha —llevándolo así a decidir que quería ser el armador del equipo—, le inculcó el amor por una buena carrera y le acompañó en cada una de ellas hasta que no pudo más.

Quizá sus padres no le habían amado ni criado, pero todo lo que había necesitado era su abuelo —y quizá hasta a su hermana a veces—.

Después de su muerte, el volley perdió un poco de sabor, se sintió algo vacío, y quizá sonara egoísta, pero había sido la peor época para haber perdido a su abuelo, para que se hubiera marchado y le dejara. Su época de secundaria era su menos favorita, mirar atrás y recordar todo lo que le había sucedido no era exactamente agradable. Y aunque no lo veía como algo detestable, tampoco podía decir que le tenía cariño a esa parte de su vida que tanto se había llevado de él.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido y que debía haberlo desanimado tanto, él no dejó que ese amor por su deporte se apagara, sino que se aferró a él para poder continuar y seguir adelante.

Nunca pensó que alguna vez encontraría algo que amara con tanta intensidad como ese deporte. Nunca imaginó que existiese o que se lo toparía alguna vez si de. verdad existiera

Sin embargo lo halló.

O más bien, ese algo algo lo halló a él. _Alguien_.

Y tardó en comprenderlo, pero Hinata Shoyo era ese alguien que su abuelo le dijo que lo encontraría en algún momento si de verdad se volvía muy bueno en lo que hacía en la cancha.

Kageyama no podía creerlo incluso ahora que estaba completamente seguro de que lo había encontrado, de que se habían encontrado. Incluso se rió de sí mismo por horas cuando había llegado a la conclusión de que Hinata había estado allí desde su primer momento en Karasuno. Y de que finalmente iban a enfrentarse como tantas veces le había advertido Hinata en el pasado.

Habían sido tantos los momentos que había saboreado con todos los chicos de Karasuno, tanto malos como buenos, pero al final había sido juntos.

Tener el conocimiento de que había estado tan cerca de alguien tan preciado para él y no haber sido capaz de darse cuenta le había hecho maldecirse en el interior. Lo había encontrado siendo mucho más joven, en su primer año de preparatoria y aún así no había aprovechado el tiempo.

No.

Antes.

Su primer encuentro había sido incluso antes.

Desde aquel encuentro _desafortunado_ en el que habían aplastado a la secundaria de Shoyo y entonces este mismo le había declarado la guerra después del partido. Aquel en que se había quedado más que sorprendido por la voluntad inquebrantable que guiaba a Hinata y por su optimismo de que pasara lo que pasara había esperanzas si el partido todavía no terminaba.

Era muy esperanzador.

Él jamás se lo dijo, pero Tobio se había quedado pensando en sus palabras y en la mirada color avellana que reflejaba tanta determinación. Y no había sabido si lo adoraba o completamente lo detestaba por ello.

Ya jugaba horas, ahora era que hacía volleyball a nivel profesional con el equipo de los Adlers —el mismo que admiraba desde pequeño y que había sido su sueño. Su abuelo seguro estaría orgulloso—, ya era más allá de un hobby porque también le pagaban por ello, pero nunca encontró tanta satisfacción al conectar con otro ser humano como con Hinata.

Hinata era simplemente... él.

Había algo especial y único en levantar el balón y que fuese el mismo chico quien rematara. Haber sido parte de su evolución y presenciarlo era algo de lo que en realidad estaba muy orgulloso. Aquel pequeño gigante no le temía a nada ni a nadie, y siempre lo había demostrado.

Claro, levantar el balón que el rematador hiciera un gran punto era satisfactorio, porque los puntos que alguien más anotaba gracias a _su_ colocación resultaban aún mejores que los que él llegaba a anotar. Sus puntos eran sus puntos, y los puntos de los demás _también_ eran sus puntos.

Cuando había sido añadido al equipo y había encontrado a Hoshiumi allí no le había costado nada de esfuerzo extra acoplarse a él; desde la preparatoria ya era un pequeño monstruo, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a los monstruos pequeños que no había sido un gran impacto —y eso molestaba mucho a su compañero—. Difícilmente el chico fallaba algo que él colocara para él.

Pero seguía saltando algo allí a pesar de todo.

Y es que la confianza ciega que Hinata siempre había mostrado con él acariciaba su ego y revolvía su sentimientos de forma torrencial. Nunca nadie había confiado tanto en él y tan pronto, y mucho menos de la manera en que lo había hecho Shoyo. Encontrarlo justo cuando se encontraba en un momento tan crítico de su vida había sido tan importante. Tan memorable. Tan valioso.

Kageyama rió una vez más con locura.

Era un _idiota_. Lo sabía. Incluso a quien había llamado idiota era al chico pequeño y pelirrojo, el idiota era precisamente él, aquí él único que era digno de aquella etiqueta era el mismo Kageyama.

Extrañaba verlo cada mañana y correr como desquiciado hasta el gimnasio en su compañía. Hacer competencias y apuestas por bollos de carne, pelear por quien crecía más o por quien llegaba más alto en su altura vertical hasta el tablero de basketball, escuchar sus gritos emocionados o sus "lo siento" cada que fallaba un saque, e incluso sus ruidos raros cada que hablaba de algún movimiento o toque de pelota. Sobre todo esos arduos y largos entrenamientos después de que se suponía que los entrenamientos ya habían acabado para todos y debían ir a casa. Ellos no paraban.

 _Ellos_.

Su compañía, tenerlo a su lado simplemente era lo que extrañaba.

Una parte de él se había sentido raro de saber que una vez más le enfrentaría, pero ahora —y de nuevo, justo como en secundaria— como un rival al otro lado de la red.

Esta vez iban a ver quién es era el que se quedaba más tiempo dentro de la cancha, quién vencía a quién o incluso quien lograba destacar más. Esta era la oportunidad que habían estado buscando desde aquellos días en que eran unos niños.

Y vaya que el resto de sus oponentes también eran buenos, desde Bokuto, hasta Miya, que era quien armaba todo para el equipo de Hinata.

Shoyo siempre había sido particularmente muy entusiasta respecto a Bokuto, así que estaba contento de que ahora jugaran juntos.

De quien sentía algo, una vibra muy diferente, era de parte de Atsumu. Desde que se conocieron en el campamento juvenil y le había llamado santurrón, Kageyama no había confiado con total plenitud en él, pero cuando después de su partido en nacionales le advirtió que algun día le quitaría algo más preciado que la victoria incluso le había advertido de forma literal, y Tobio simplemente se había reído de ello.

Y no debió.

Porque la gente hablaba, los rumores estaban allí, y se decía que Atsumu Miya estaba interesado en sostener una relación amorosa con el despistado de Hinata. Aunque eso solo se escuchaba entre vestidores.

Entendió todo claramente una vez que los tuvo de frente. La manera en que lo miraba y que tiraba de él cuando anotaba un pubto que el le había colocado. Que Atsumu se había referido a Hinata en aquel entonces, y Kageyama amaba a ese chico imprudente, impulsivo y enérgico.

Kageyama había encontrado su segundo amor en Shoyo Hinata. Y había demorado muchos años en darse cuenta. Pero suponía que era mejor darse cuenta ahora aunque ya fuera un poco tarde.

Shoyo era su mejor oponente y también —había sido— su mejor aliado.

El partido había sido intenso, detallado, extenuante, agotador y al mismo tiempo había pasado en un borrón que apenas y podía distinguirse de lo poco que había captado de él. En realidad, todo en lo que se había podido concentrar era en dos cosas: el balón y Hinata. Lo siguiente que supo es que habían dejado caer el balón y que su equipo había perdido el partido.

Siendo que con eso Shoyo estaba cumpliendo su promesa, le había ganado, le había derrotado de manera en que fuera él quien más tiempo permaneciera jugando.

Y mientras él intentaba recuperarse de sus pensamientos y del impacto que esta herida estaba dejando en él, el idiota de Hinata sonreía con satisfacción del otro lado de la red. Ni siquiera supo cuando la formación ya había terminado y le habían dado las gracias al público en general y en específico a sus seguidores por haberlos alentado.

No escuchó la palabras de aliento de sus compañeros, ni escuchó los regaños y reclamos del entrenador del equipo. Era como si tuviera control de su cuerpo y a la vez no, como si no existiera algo que le mantuviese cuerdo o concentrado.

Ni siquiera pudo traer su mente a un lugar fijo y estable cuando ya estaban estirando para poder irse a los vestidores y cambiarse la ropa. O cuando ya estaban por irse.

Y aún no había hablado con Hinata.

¿Le había dicho algo justo antes de terminar el partido? ¿O después? Él definitivamente había movido sus labios y tomado su mano en un apretón amigable, recordaba perfectamente la textura de su piel.

¿Después de eso, qué?

¿Se había reído? ¿Le había dado una de sus tantas frases sobre no preocuparse por fallar? ¿Le había exigido algún castigo? ¿Le había reclamado por bollos de carne?

Sus pensamientos no estaban claros y era muy molesto. Regularmente esas cosas no le sucedían, no perdía las dimensiones de una cancha, ni los movimientos de sus rematadores o del exacto toque de sus dedos para realizar el levantamiento que quería.

Pero ahora... su segundo amor estaba llegando al nivel del primero y quizá le estaba tratando de decir que era momento de que le diese prioridad aunque fuera solo por un momento. Que podría arrepentirse, que le estaba dejando ir una vez más, que no se hiciera tonto e ignorara esa vez en la graduación cuando impulsivamente tuvo el pensamiento de besarlo. Solo que había estado tan asustado que desistió de hacerlo.

¿O es que no valía la pena?

—" _Tobio_ _, te prometo que si te_ _conviertes_ _en alguien muy bueno, un_ _día_ _alguien mejor_ _vendrá_ _y te encontrará._ "

Las palabras de su abuelo volvieron a sonar en su cabeza con fuerza. Seguramente el abuelo le habría dicho con claridad que ya lo habían. encontrado, quizá le daría algún golpecillo en la cabeza por ser tan ajeno a lo demás, incluso al reconocimiento de sus propios sentimientos.

Kageyama no sabía en realidad qué hacer, tal vez solo debería ir por una leche en caja de la máquina expendedora y beber de ella hasta que sus ideas de acomodaran. Tal vez por algo más que solo la gelatina que se había comido previo al partido. Tal vez lo de siempre: nada.

Decidió que primero sería la leche, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera inspeccionar tuvo un encuentro algo inesperado, y es que Daichi Sawamura —su ex capitán—, Asahi Azumane y Koushi Sugawara estaban allí fuera esperándolo. Sus senpais, aquellos que le habían hecho falta durante la etapa de Kitagawa Daichi, pero que estaba contento de haberlo encontrado una vez que ingresó a Karasuno.

Y en cuanto le vieron se abalanzaron a él como si acabaran de anotar un punto en conjunto.

La acción se sintió extrañamente familiar, le aclaró un poco la cabeza y le hizo sonreír como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.

—Hola —saludó Kageyama a los tres chicos con una reverencia, hacía ya algún tiempo que no les veía.

—¿Por qué tan formal? —inquirió Suga mientras palmeaba su espalda, su semblante relajado estaba allí y su sonrisa característica también.— ¿Es que ya no nos consideras dignos compañeros? —dijo con un puchero en sus labios.

—¡Suga! No lo agobies —intervino Daichi.— Acaba de terminar un gran partido y seguro está exhausto.

—¡Fuiste tú quien dijo que deberíamos venir a verlo!

—Uh... —Asahi rascó su mejilla sintiéndose incómodo y algo nervioso— no deberían pelear aquí, por favor.

—Bien —los labios de Suga aún estaba en un puchero.— Solo queríamos pasar a saludar, hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos.

—Fue un buen partido —repuso Asahi.— Felicidades... ¡uh! ¡quiero decir...! Yo...

—A lo que Asahi se refiere es que sí fue un buen partido, pero sabes que los días o los momentos de infortunio suelen suceder. Nosotros sabemos la calidad de jugador que eres, ellos deben saberlo también. Y estoy seguro de que tú también sabes eso —dijo Daichi con una sonrisa que le estaba intentando levantar el ánimo.

A Kageyama no le gustaba perder. Definitivamente era algo que no le sentaba bien, pero su mueca de esa tarde poco tenía que ver con haber perdido. Aún así era enternecedor el hecho de que sus antiguos compañeros de equipo estuvieran allí para tratar de animarle un poco. Había estado tan poco concentrado en los demás que no había notado que ellos estaban allí.

Ni siquiera tuvo los ánimos para preguntar nada más o si ellos sabían como estaba el resto de los chicos. Estaba perdido, siendo atrapado por todos los sentimientos que de repente entendió que habían estado allí desde tiempo atrás y que llevaba años negando.

—No sé cuántos días más te quedarás en la ciudad, pero si llega a ser más tiempo deberíamos reunirnos para comer, y no te preocupes, nosotros invitamos —le dijo Suga con otra de sus brillantes sonrisas. Sonrisas que hacía tiempo no veía, nadie en su equipo era tan animado.

—¿Eh? ¿Pero quién dijo que nosotros...?

Azumane se quedó mudo en cuanto notó la mirada inquisitiva de Daichi. Al parecer los años pasaban pero ellos no cambiaban en lo absoluto.

—Sí... nosotros invitamos —dijo de inmediato Asahi.

—Gracias —Kageyame les dio otra reverencia.— Les haré una llamada, solo...

—Este es mi número —le dijo Sugawara deslizando un papel en su mano.— Aunque en realidad no ha cambiado en todos estos años, así que solo por si acaso.

Kageyama asintió y de despidió de ellos aún algo distraído. Encontró la máquina expendedora y sacó su caja de leche, no demoró ni dos segundos en poner la pajilla y comenzar a sorber mientras iba de regreso a los vestidores.

Decidió no hacer nada. Ya era tarde para darse cuenta de las cosas obvias, aún cuando dichas cosas obvias le fueran a perseguir como un fantasma por el resto de sus días.

Siendo honesto, no le interesaba nada más que el volleyball, así que nunca se daba la oportunidad de conocer gente nueva y mucho menos de salir con ellas. Quien le había llegado a conocer y le había calado profundo no estaba más dentro de sus posibilidades.

Tobio miró el panel con el número de Suga y le guardó en su maleta. No sabía si debería llamarlos y convivir, hacerlo sería divertido y relajante, pero estaba seguro que hablarían sobre sus días juntos y de alguna manera traería de vuelta las memorias melancólicas que tanto estaba evitando ahora que estaba consciente de la persona que había anhelado toda su vida.

Guardó el resto de sus cosas y se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros ya no estaban, probablemente se habían ido al hotel o haraganear por allí, después de todo tenían la tarde libre, así como el día de mañana gracias a la derrota de ese día.

Un suspiro abandonó su boca, y colgó la maleta en su brazo derecho. Era momento de abandonar el lugar.

—Kageyama.

La voz tan serena y aún algo aniñada de Hinata tras suyo le hizo detenerse en seco.

Él no había ido a buscarlo, pero Hinata lo había hecho. Una vez más era mejor que él. Una vez más más valiente. Una vez más encontrándolo.

Usando una de sus expresiones neutras, Tobio giró para encontrarse con el dueño de la voz, y aunque parecía haber logrado su cometido de lucir sereno, sus latidos del corazón estaban más acelerados que si estuviera en pleno partido, en un quinto set y peleando un _deuce_.

—Hola... tuviste un buen desempeño.

—¿De verdad? —el entrecejo de Hinata se frunció.— Esa no es una pregunta para que respondas... ¿qué te pasó? ¿Por qué el rey de la cancha parecía tan desconectado hoy? He estado por años esperando este día para al fin vencerte, pero no me siento satisfecho. No cuando no has dado todo de ti allá afuera.

—Lo hice.

—No. No lo hiciste y lo sabes. ¿Qué te pasa? Tenías una expresión muy rara en tu rostro. Jamás te vi así. Todos se preguntaban lo mismo, y yo no me iba a quedar con la duda.

—No lo sé.

Hinata arrojó la maleta que él había estado cargando en su brazo hacia uno de las bancas de los vestidores. Conocía ese tipo de movimientos, y sabía que ya estaba molesto, y que no dudaría en abalanzarse a él buscando respuestas y gritándole por mentir.

—¡Claro que lo sabes! ¡Deja de mentir, deja de actuar como si no nos conociéramos! Te conozco mejor de lo que crees y tú tienes algo.

—¿Qué esperas que te diga? Simplemente pensé de más, pensé cosas que no debí y el resultado fue el que ya viste, el que todos en aquel auditorio conocemos.

—Lo que quiero es que hables, sé que no eres bueno expresándote, sismore lo he sabido, pero aún así siempre me ha gustado escucharte. Siempre que me has dicho cosas que me llegaron a motivar. Así que habla, porque no importa lo que sea —Hinata se acercó más a él, tanto que el espacio entre ellos era muy poco, había más distancia por sus alturas, pero no por la distancia de sus cuerpos—, _tú serás invencible_ mientras yo esté aquí. Incluso si ya no estamos del mismo lado de la red.

¿Por qué volvía a devolverle sus palabras? Tenían tanto tiempo, ¿por qué siquiera las recordaba? ¿Por qué las recordaba él también?

Eso significaba que habían tenido peso e impacto en Shoyo, y aunque le agradaba la idea, no quería levantar sus esperanzas hacia algo que un niño de quince años había dicho y que quizá para el joven de ahora veintiuno era solo una manera de tratar de conectar con él por lástima.

—Eso no cambia el hecho de que quiero vencerte, así que ni siquiera sé te ocurra pensar ni por un segundo que esto es por lástima. Al menos quiero vencerte limpiamente. Hacer trampas no es mi estilo.

—Hacer imprudencias es tu estilo.

—No puedo negar eso, ¿verdad? —había algo ardiendo en los ojos de Hinata, algo que tintineaba con fuerza, y Kageyama se sintió intimidado por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Intimidado por un muchacho que seguro medía al menos unos veinte centímetros menos que él.

Kageyama giró el rostro, no podía sostenerle la mirada, no sin decirle de forma brusca y quizás grotesca que sus sentimientos le estaban azotando, y que no hallaría a alguien como él en el futuro, que fuera justamente lo que él había estado esperando gracias a las palabras de su abuelo.

—Eres la persona menos indicada para decirle lo que pasa.

—¡Estás siendo arrogante! —gritó Hinata mientras se ponía de puntillas y le tomaba del cuello de la camisa con cierta fuerza. El sentimiento plasmado en sus ojos aún más intenso.

—Y tú estás siendo tan impulsivo como siempre.

—¡Deja tu maldito orgullo y háblame! Tú no eres el Kageyama que conozco, no eres el mismo que admiro y que...

Hinata detuvo su hablar, estaba molesto, tan molesto que el estómago le empezaba doler peor que si hubiera comido demasiado antes del juego.

—Abandona tu imprudencia y madura un poco, debo irme.

Kageyama sabía que era algo tonto para decir, que en dado caso el que tenía que madurar era él, porque se estaba sintiendo más que agobiado por la presencia de Hinata y el mar de sentimientos que su aparición había traído consigo. Acomodó su cabello un poco y se movió hacia un lado para pasar de lado a Shoyo y al fin irse. Darle punto a su historia, a la que comenzó y nunca tuvo un desarrollo más allá de la rivalidad y el compañerismo.

Tobio se había vuelto mejor gracias a Hinata, y este a su vez podría decirse lo mismo. Se empujaban el uno al otro hacia sus limites, pero ahora él solo estaba demasiado asustado de empujar y estar solo, de que las cosas no fueran como él quería, de que sus sentimientos no encontraran donde ser vertidos y recibidos.

Los pasos veloces de Hinata vinieron tras él antes de que siguiera caminando en dirección a la salida de los vestidores, y fue entonces que el pelirrojo se lanzó a él como con una tacleada que terminó en un beso torpe y decidido.

Kageyama simplemente se congeló con el hecho. Seguramente acababa de entrar en una realidad alterna. Seguramente no era jugador profesional, y muy seguramente se había desmayado aquella vez cuando Hinata le golpeó la nuca con un saque y había estado en el hospital desde entonces. Sin piernas.

Pensaba que... creía que Atsumu y él tal vez ya estaban... o... no quería decirlo.

Solo que sus ojos azules estaban bien abiertos, y Hinata seguía con su boca presionada a la suya mientras sus rizos le hacían cosquillas en los bordes de su rostro y la punta de la nariz, con el uniforme de su equipo y la chaquetilla puestos, y los brazos aferrados a sus hombros.

—El que debe madurar eres tú —murmuró Hinata una vez que le terminó de besar y dejó la cabeza sobre su pecho.— Es problemático que tengas tal cuerpo y edad y aún seas como un niño.

—¿Lo dice quién?

Hinata se rió y le dio un golpecito en el bícep justo antes de rodearle con los brazos, atrapándolo en un abrazo.

—¿Vas a admitir ya que me quieres? —preguntó en un ronroneo bajo de satisfacción.

—¿Por qué habría de...?

—¿Entonces que hacen tus manos rodeando mi cintura?

Cuando Kageyama se dio cuenta de que las palabras de Hinata llevaban razón, el simplemente enrojeció de vergüenza, pero no movió sus manos.

—Idiota —le llamó Kageyama con una sonrisa mientras Hinata se la devolvía con la misma sorna. Mirándolo, pero tampoco soltándose de él.

—El idiota que más te gusta.

Tenían muchas cosas de las cuales hablar, quizá aclarar sus sentimientos de una mejor manera y formalizar la relación, pero ahora mismo, a Kageyama no le pudo importar nada más que volver a inclinarse para llegar a los labios de Hinata.

Porque había solo una sola cosa clara para él.

—Tal vez.

Sí.

Hinata Shoyo era lo que Kageyama Tobio había estado esperando _toda su vida._

Y nunca más le dejaría ir.


End file.
